Heartbeats
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A series of drabbles for a WIP as in I am still working on the finer points of the plot and trying to seal some plot holes, for a longer work. Henry/Cassidy (OC or Reader can't decide)


Affection

He shows nothing but the affection of an older brother or an uncle when they are around other people; but when they are alone those gloves come off and are replaced with an entire different set of affection.

Alone

He felt a mild sense of panic when he woke to find himself alone in his bed the panic passed when he found her sitting at his kitchen table.

Bold

The first kiss he gave her in his office made her bold enough to press herself against him and straddle his lap when he sat down.

Back

He hisses lowly and removes her hands from his back, pinning them above her head, so that they can't leave anymore scratches on his back.

Cold

The whiskey was cold as it burned down her throat and a trail of the liquid escaped the side of her lip and Henry watched it disappear into the fabric of her turtle neck sweater.

Cover

She wore make up and clothes to cover up the imperfections that were left of reminders of something she could not remember.

Damaged

Vic found her niece in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet wearing her bathrobe.

"Cas?"

"I'm not enough," she whispered. "And I will never be enough. Because I'm damaged goods. And I don't even know what happened to damage me so much."

Defiant

Henry moved his hand from her knee to the back of her head, finally having had enough of the two younger boys in the other car leering at her and pulled her into a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips.

Envy

Sometimes she would look at other couples in the Red Pony and wish that she and Henry could be open about their relationship while they were in town.

Ecstasy

Henry tilted his head back and moaned as Cassidy pressed her lips against his skin while she straddled his lap in his office chair.

Forest

"Alright what do you hear?" asked Henry.

"We are the only creatures in the forest not trying to get laid."

Feet

Henry drives up to her aunt's house and watches her push the porch swing with her feet.

Greed

"Hey you greedy little thing that's not how you play chess!"

Henry walks into the sheriff station looking for Walt and sees a red headed female sitting at Vic's desk with a raven and a chess board between them.

"All your bases belong to us!" the raven said.

"That's baseball Morrigan!"

Gravitation

He found himself pulled to her as she sat in a corner both and sketched away in her sketch book for the first time noticing her lips as she worked her bottom lip with her teeth.

Happy

When Vic returned from her shift she saw her niece happily building snow men with her pet raven.

Hot

His touch left a trail of fire along her skin even when though it was freezing outside.

Insomnia

It was working on four in the morning and she was sitting at his kitchen table drinking a glass of water. She always had problems sleeping some place new, she had been staying with her aunt a month and she was just now starting to sleep through the night. She wonders if she'll ever sleep through the night at his place.

Ice

He could get her so hot and bothered she'd be running ice between her legs to cool the heat even in the dead of winter.

Jagged

She stared down at the jagged edges of the cliff and tried to decide if jumping would be a good idea or not.

Jealous

Henry watches Cassidy from across the room and feels the grip of jealous clutch at his stomach as someone flirts with her.

Knife

She grabbed the knife when she heard a window break in her aunt's house and snagged the phone to call her aunt before she laughed when she realized that the window broke because a tree branch had fallen through it.

Knowledge

They always said that knowledge was power but in some situations she figured ignorance really was bliss.

Luna

When he arrived at her aunt's house he saw her sitting on the front porch singing about how she wished she were the moon.

Love

Neither one wanted or were ready to admit to it being love.

Memory

Her memories of those few nights in hell have been steadily coming back to her and she's spending more and more time out on the trials, trying desperately to ignore the returning memories and failing miserably at it.

Madness

The more memories that return to her, the more she is afraid she will give in to the madness they threaten to bring with them.

Never

One of the first thing Henry learns when he starts his seduction of Vic's niece is to never touch her neck.

Need

They need each other in the worst way and she finds it only slightly ironic that them giving into the need happens on the same night the clouds give into the need to rain.

Older

He was older than her by twenty-five years and he found himself hoping someone didn't turn this into a bad country song.

Overdose

She wondered if it was possible to overdose on his touch.

Polite

She was coldly polite to him after they stopped dating; which was probably a bigger clue than anything else they could have done with each other short of having sex in the middle of the bar during happy hour.

Power

The power went out and they found themselves finding other ways to entertain themselves during the storm.

Question

"I have a question for you."

Quiet

The quiet of the night was broken by the sudden storm that filled the night sky.

Remember

"Maybe I just don't fucking want to remember!" she snaps. "I am fine how I am! I am fine not remembering what that bastard did to me! Did you ever think of that?"

Red

Her red hair was impossible to ignore and it made her stick out like a sore thumb in such a small town.

Secret

Ever since Henry had said that they needed to keep their relationship a secret she kept hearing the song, "Dirty Little Secret" play in her head.

Seduce

The first time they slept together it had been an accident, she thinks at least but she's not completely sure, however she's pretty sure this time, seeing how she's pressed against the wall of his office and his hand is in her shirt, isn't an accident.

Tender

She pressed kisses along the bruises she had made on his shoulder from where she had bitten down to quiet the noises she'd been making when it had become obvious the bar patrons would probably hear.

Taken

She lay on her aunt's table and wrapped her legs around him, enjoying the feel of denim against her legs as he reached between them to undo his belt.

Understand

"Explain it to me!" she shouted. "Tell me why the hell this has to be a fucking secret! I don't fucking understand! Help me to understand why you don't want people to know about us!"

Uncertain

She doesn't know where they are going with the relationship and she isn't certain she wants to know.

Venom

"You are lucky the snake isn't venomous," said Henry, detaching the snake from her boot.

Vivacious

He sometimes found it hard to keep up with her.

Withdrawn

Vic watched as her niece became more and more withdrawn as time went on and wondered what had changed in her nieces life.

Whore

"Right, what the hell do you have to worry about? People see you and give you a pat on the back. Congratu fucking lations you banged a white girl. Me? They'll see me and call me the Cheyenne's fucking whore!"

Xenophobic

"Not everyone is going accept us," warned Henry.

"No shit," she said, as they wrapped their arms around each other and attempted to ignore the remarks of some of the other patrons.

Xenogamy

"I don't know who you are dating," her friend said cheerfully. "But judging by your new piece of jewelry I'm going to say its Cheyenne. You should totally tell him you want him to make it official so you two can commit multiple acts of Xenogamy with each other!"

"I am not going to tell him that I want to commit numerous acts of cross fertilization just so you can have someone you can spoil!"

Yesterday

"It's nice to see them getting along again, I guess they got back together last night," commented Bob off handily. "They're cute together."

"I think you've had too much to drink Bob," said Vic.

"I saw them the last night, you know when I feel asleep in Walt's truck again and that kiss they shared had too much tongue for them to be anything but together."

Young

"She's a bit young don't you think?" asked Mathias.

Zeal

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard Henry?" she asked softly with a laugh when he pulled away.

Zipper

The sound of his zipper coming undone broke the silence of the room.


End file.
